


Love Quarantined

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Typical istorya na nais ikama ni Jongin ang katrabahong si Kyungsoo at sa kanyang condo sila ay naglandian.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Love Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> Ha wala lang? Nonsense na drabble lang.

Biyernes, diretsong Tomas Moratona ang magkakatrabaho after ng shift nila from work. Tamang tambay lang, chillnuman sa tambayang rooftop bar bago umuwi ng bahay.

At dahil hindi naman sikreto ang hidden desire ni Jongin sa katrabahong si Kyungsoo, magkatabi sila sa upuan, si Kyungsoo ang nasa dulong corner at katabi si Jongin.

Natural na maalaga si Jongin kaya lahat ng taba ng barbecue niya ay inilalagay nito sa plato ng dalaga knowing na ito ang gustong parte ni Kyungsoo.

“Thanks.” Sabi niya kay Jongin bago sumubo ng isang kutsarang kanin. Stress siya sa trabaho kaya stress eating ang katawan ni Kyungsoo.

They went drinking na nga, saktong Smirnoff lang yung tinira ni Kyungsoo habang ang iba naman ay nag Red Horse para mabilis daw malasing.

Tawa dito, chismisan doon, pero mostly, si Baekhyun ang nag rant about his annoying na supervisor daw subalit mukhang si Chanyeol lang na head over heels sa kanya ang nakikinig, yung ibang tropa busy na din, si Sehun at Suho naglalaro ng Mobile Legends, ranking daw kaya hindi maistorbo, si Jongdae naman busy katext yata ang jowa na pinapauwi na siya.

Habang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo naman, patuloy lang sa paglalandi si Jongin. Lasing na si Kyungsoo, may tama na at namumula na ang kanyang pisngi bunga ng alcohol.

“Hatid na kita pauwi, gabi na tsaka delikado papasok sa inyo diba?” Halos isubsob na ni Jongin ang mukha sa nakangusong si Kyungsoo.

“De, kaya ko naman!” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay tulak sa mukha ni Jongin palayo.

Humalakhak si Jongin, he can’t count kung ilang beses na siyang ni-reject ni Kyungsoo but everytime she says no, lalong natu-turn on si Jongin, lalong ginaganahang suyuin ito.

Kasi iba.

Jongin had lots of exes before, may mga exes turned fubu din kasi he thinks he’s not made for love kaya never siyang nagseryoso.

Iba si Kyungsoo, yes, the woman knows na nais lang siyang ikama ni Jongin, he’s been honest naman sa kanyang intention, hindi siya katulad ng ibang babae na isang kindat at isang drinks lang bibigay na.

For Jongin, Kyungsoo is a challenge. Simple.

“Hoy, nahatid na kita isang beses, daming tambay sa labas niyo.” Pamimilit ni Jongin.

“Mas nakakatakot ka kaya!” Irap ni Kyungsoo at tumawa lang si Jongin, medyo lumayo upang humithit ng kanyang yosi.

Bago balikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay saktong kinausap siya ni Sehun kaya naman sumandal si Jongin sa upuan at ipinatong ang braso sa sandalan ng upuan ni Kyungsoo.

Bandang alas dos ng umaga ng napag-isipan ng grupong umuwi, lasing na si Baekhyun na inaalalayan na ni Chanyeol. Lahat sila mga lango din sa alak, pero may kaya pang maglakad, habang ang iba ay need ng alalayan, maliban kay Baekhyun, si Kyungsoo ang isa pa doon.

Pero dahil feeling knight and shining armor si Jongin na malakas ang desire kay Kyungsoo, hawak niya sa bewang ang dalaga. Inaalalayan habang naghihintay ng taxi.

“Pano pre, kaw na bahala kay Kyungsoo ha. Soo, pag may ginawa sayo tong si Jongin sabihin mo, upakan namin.” Sabi ni Sehun with umekis na dila, may tama na din ang baby ng grupo nila.

“Bye! Ingat Sehun!” Yayakap pa sana si Kyungsoo sa favorite workmate niya subalit malakas ang braso ni Jongin na pumigil sa kanya.

“Sige pre, gago di naman ako rapist.”

Magkayakap at naghahagikhikan ang dalawang lasing sa loob ng elevator paakyat sa unit ni Kyungsoo. Nagbitaw lang naman ng joke si Jongin eh, a corny one subalit it managed to make Kyungsoo laugh.

Magkadikit ang kanilang mga katawan, nakayakap na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin para alalalayan ang mga nanghihinang tuhod at ang dalawang pares ng mata sa kabilang dako ng elevator ay hindi nila alintana.

“Nakakatawa yun ha!” Halakhak ni Kyungsoo, nangangalay na ang panga nito sa kakatawa, ang mabigat na ulo naka lean na sa noo ni Jongin.

“Syempre! Ako na yun eh! Witty ko no?”

“Sus. Sigurado at iisang joke lang ang ginagamit mo sa mga babae mo.” Irap ni Kyungsoo, walang planong lumayo kay Jongin kasi honestly, kahit lango sa alak at sigarilyo ang lalaki ay hindi padin naaalis ang amoy ng pabango nito? Mamahalin siguro.

At super bet ng lasing side ni Kyungsoo ang amoy ng lalaking ito. Ayaw niyang umahon kung pwede lang.

“Sayo nga lang ako nag eeffort eh. Iba kasi bigay agad.” Humalakhak si Kyungsoo, di naman talaga siya easy to get, lalo na kung fuck buddy lang.

Matanda na siya, nais na niyang bumuo ng sariling pamilya. Naiinggit na siya sa mga kaklase niya noong high school, yung iba may mga anak na samantalang siya, animo lovelife ay bokya.

“Hahahaha!” Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Don’t even try ha! Sa sofa ka matutulog mamaya.”

“Ayaw talaga?” Nawala ang mapaglarong ngisi ni Jongin at tiningnan ng malagkit si Kyungsoo, malagkit ngunit seryoso.

Unti-unting namatay ang mga tawa ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang expression ng lalaki, she even tiptoed causing for their noses to rub, ewan ba ni Kyungsoo, may kung anong mahika yata si Jongin.

Baka gayuma.

“Ayaw.” Firm niyang sagot, marupok siya sometimes, but not a total marupokpok.

“Final answer?” Jongin asks, parang siya yung talo eh.

“Yap.” Hagikhik ni Kyungsoo at tuluyang natumba at nasalo naman ni Jongin. “Tara na, inaantok na kasi ako!” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo.

Ng makapasok na sa unit ni Kyungsoo, magkadikit parin ang mga katawan nila, walang bumitaw, walang nagsalita.

“I’m here.” Muling tumawa si Kyungsoo ng itulak ito ni Jongin sa pintuan ng kanyang kwarto.

“Pwede pumasok?” Tanong ni Jongin, still trying, hindi siya nagte-take advantage ha! Hindi siya ganon, he’s only trying his luck for the nth time. “Tabi tayo?”

“Hmmmm. Ayaw..”

Ngumuso si Jongin, uhaw na uhaw na siya, wala na siyang action since naging prospect nito ang katrabaho.

“Geh na. Please please? Tabi lang naman?” Marahang pinag untog ng ilang beses ni Jongin ang mga noo nila bago niya inamoy ang tenga ni Kyungsoo.

Ang bango, lalong nahahalina si Jongin, _nakakagago._

At bilang marupok nga minsan at gusto ni Kyungsoo ang amoy ni Jongin, pinihit ni Kyungsoo ang doorknob sa likuran nito at hinila sa leeg si Jongin papasok sa kwarto niya.

Ngumisi si Jongin habang dumulas pababa hanggang nakahawak na siya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpapalitan ng malalagkit ng tingin ang dalawa, nagngingitian na parang alam na kung saan ito papunta.

“Ack!” Napasigaw pa si Kyungsoo ng matumba siya sa kama at si Jongin mabilis na pumaibabaw sa kanya.

“Fuck, ganda mo. Gustong gusto talaga kitang ikama Kyungsoo. Putang ina.” Nagustuhan naman yata ni Kyungsoo ang narinig at humagikhik, wala na, talo na si Jongin, _nahuhulog na yata?_

Dahan dahan, slow motion kagaya sa mga romantic na pelikula at sa mapupulang labi ng dalaga nakatutok ang mga mata ni Jongin, nais niyang halikan. Nakakabaliw, nakakasira ng ulo.

Malapit nalang, abot na ng hininga ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin at ilang pulgada nalang at magdidikit na.

“Tulog na tayo.” Sagot ng nakangiting dalaga ng magtama ang dulo ng kanilang mga ilong.

“Pakiss naman, kiss lang.” Nguso ni Jongin, mata nasa collarbones ni Kyungsoo, ang puti, ang kinis, nakakahalina. Nais niyang markahan.

Markahan. Na kanya. Kanya si Kyungsoo.

“Sabi mo tabi lang! Ikaw talaga Jongin. Tulog na nga tayo!” Nag slide pataas si Kyungsoo, humiga ng maayos without bothering to take off her clothes. Mabigat ang ulo niya, lasing at nais ng matulog.

Naupo si Jongin at pinanood si Kyungsoo habang nakanguso.

Nasa ilalim na ng kumot nito si Kyungsoo, sa gilid making room for the man. She’s all curled up.

“Soo.. Kiss ko.” Demand ni Jongin na parang bata, pinalo pa ng mahina sa bewang si Kyungsoo.

“Sleep na.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo. Inaantok na siya, kinakain na ng antok.

“Ayawwww. Ang daya naman!” Reklamo ni Jongin pero nahiga din naman, spooning Kyungsoo.

Nagulat siya at hindi siya itinulak ni Kyungsoo palayo kaya hindi nito inalis ang braso at hinigpitan pa ang pagkakayakap.

“Goodnight..” Mahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo, malambing.

_At parang nais ito marinig ni Jongin sa bawat gabi ng kanyang buhay?_

“Goodnight kiss?” Try ni Jongin, one last try.

Nagulat naman ito ng bigla siyang ninakawan ni Kyungsoo ng halik sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin dahil fucking finally naramdaman niya ang labi ni Kyungsoo. Ang lambot.

He’s not complaining though, he’ll get what he can get. Satisfied na siya. Tutal hindi naman siya talunan sa gabing ito, dahil matutulog naman siya na hawak ang dalaga, may pa bonus pang kiss.

Ngumiti si Jongin, humalik din sa buhok ng dalaga.

“Goodnight Soo.” Walang sagot kaya sinilip niya ang dalaga.

Tulog na, kaya ilang saglit lang ay natulog na din si Jongin.

“Sorry maam hindi talaga pwedeng lumabas eh, sumusunod lang po kami sa patakaran maam.”

Nasa baba ng unit si Kyungsoo kausap nila ang dalawang guwardiyang naka duty. Ihahatid niya sana si Jongin sa labas dahil uuwi na ang binata.

“Ayaw parin?” Nakasimangot na bumalik si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na mabilis na ikinipit ang mahabang maitim na buhok nito sa likod ng tenga niya.

“Di pwede eh, paano ka niyan?” Ngumisi si Jongin. Chance niya to and he’s taking it. Minsan lang siya bigyan ng rare chance like this kaya deal kuya, _deal!_

Jongin smirked, leaning down at bumulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

“May utang kang kiss..” Sabi nito at bago pa makapag react si Kyungsoo mabilis niyang hinatak ang dalaga pabalik sa unit nito.


End file.
